Muder in Tokyo
by ifyoucantmosh
Summary: Ayumi Hakimoto seems like an average mother/wife. But, she REALLY loves to kill. She is caught one day and sent to a mental institute, where she is to be "put down." She makes a friend, and is soon to get out. She knows her husband sent her there. She is out for revenge. Will they survive?


Ayumi may seem like your everyday woman. She's kind, has a family, and well, is a woman. But you see, Ayumi has a secret. She likes to kill. Not known, of course. No one knows but her. Well, that is until one of her victims had escaped. She was just about to make the kill when he grabbed Ayumi by the arm and forced the gun on her instead. Ayumi has a family. Images of her husband, Makoto and her daughter, Kai flashed through her mind.

"I… Love you…" She had managed to say.

Then everything went black.

Ayumi woke up in what appeared to be a hospital. The bright lights above her blinded her sight until everything focused. No, not a hospital, but a nut house. A mental institution, for better words. Ayumi tried to sit up, but something was keeping her from doing so. She wriggled and had come to the realization that she was strapped down. But why?

"Oh, right," she thought. "I had murdered… Or had **TRIED** to murder some man who wouldn't give me the coffee I ordered. All because I was holding him at gunpoint?"

She chuckled to herself at the man's stupidity. Ayumi gathered her thoughts and focused on more important matters.

"My family… I-I have to get back to them. If they found out, I'm sure they'd forgive me. I mean it's not like I'm CRAZY!"

She let out a hysterical verse of laughter; loud enough that two men had entered the room, and she hadn't even noticed.

"She's awakened," the first man had said.

"Should we put her under another dose of morphine?" The second man asked.

"No. She should be stable under those restraints."

"If you say so. I'll get the doc. You wait here and keep an eye on Miss Murder over there."

Man one shot him a glare that said, "Just leave. Your puns are terrible."

Man one walked over to Ayumi, but approached with caution.

"Konichiwa, Ayumi. My name is Kuro. My friend that just left is Akira." He looked down at his clipboard.

"You are here because of… Attempted murder? You don't look like the type of girl who could be capable of such things."

He was right. Ayumi was only about 5'6. Her hair was the darkest shade of black, with piercing green eyes. She was very pale, but in a healthy way. She was also very slim. Her features were delicate, yet bold.

"But who am I to assume?" He grinned. "I'm not here to bullshit you with 'we are here to help you' or 'we only want what's best for you' or even 'we are your friends.' You know why you're here. We all know. But what we **DON'T** know is why. Care to explain?" He put his pen to the paper atop the clipboard; ready to scribble down whatever words she spewed.

"I-I… Umm…" She couldn't look at him. She didn't want him to think her crazy. "I… There was a man. He denied me service. I couldn't just let him get off free for treating me in such a way." She was getting defensive. "I THOUGHT THIS WAS AMERICA! WHERE ARE MY RIGHTS?" She said in a harsh manner. Ayumi tried her hardest to fight against the restraints.

"Calm down, Ayumi. I understand."

"No. You don't. You see that's the problem. No one can understand."

The door jolted open and in came Akira and the doctor.

"Hello, Ayumi. Welcome to my facility. Now, I wouldn't place it under such terms as a 'crazy house,' but I do assure you we take good care of all our patients." He gazed at her with a creepy, but loving glare.

"Oh, pardon me. Where are my manners? My name is Dr. Kaede." He bowed. He had dark, shaggy, long hair, and was slim, yet slightly built. He stood about 6'2. Young for a doctor, maybe 26 years?

Kaede strode over to Ayumi and mumbled a few things to himself, then gave Akira and Kuro directions. They nodded and retrieved a metal rolling table full of tools. They rolled it over to the bed Ayumi was on, and Kuro took a syringe off the table.

"Goodnight, beautiful," he said.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT DAMN THING!" Ayumi said.

She tried her hardest to get free, but to no avail did it work. She had a quarter of a second to catch the look on Akira's face that said, "I'm sorry." He looked away and Kuro injected her with the syringe. Ayumi felt uneasy, and her eyes fell shut.

Ayumi drifted back to reality. She opened her eyes and could hear shouting in the next room. Maybe Akira? She couldn't make out the voice. She had forgotten she was strapped down, and tried to sit up. Ayumi was taken aback when Ryder burst through the door.

"AYUMI!" He said.

"Akira? W-what are you doing? Nanika atta?"

"Just listen to me carefully. I'm going to get you out of here," he said in a hurried voice.

"Arigatō. But why exactly?"

"They were going to kill you. I didn't know when I signed up, I promise. I just… We need to leave."  
He unfastened the straps and she got up.

"Ā sugoi. You probably shouldn't have done that."

Ayumi grabbed the scalpel from the metal table and thrust it into Akira's stomach. He grabbed his stomach as the blood flowed very smooth from the wound.

"But… Why?" He said.

"You knew why I was here. You said it yourself. I'm a cold killer. Sorry, darling, but not sorry."

She kissed him on the lips, ever so gentle, and let him slide right to the floor. She left him there to bleed out. Ayumi escaped through the door, but ran into Kaede. He was on the ground, injured as well.

"Help me, kyōki no shōjo!" He said. He was holding his leg, where there appeared to be a deep stab wound. He must've been trying to stop the bleeding.

"You help me, and I'll help you." Ayumi said.

"Why the hell would I help you?"

"Well, maybe because you're bleeding out, and I'm the only one here to help you."

"Whatever. I'll do it. Now help me."

Ayumi helped him up, and cleaned up the wound. She bandaged it up as well as she could. She thought to herself, "wow. I'm not even a doctor. Yoku dekita ne, Ayumi."

"Ok. Now help me get out of here. "

"Fine. Favor for a favor."

He escorted her to the door and said, "This is where I leave."

"No. I need one more thing from you, handsome."

"Handsome? Go on."

"I need your help with a little… Revenge."

Makoto had just put kai to bed when he heard a noise coming from downstairs. He looked at Kai with a worried expression, but she was already asleep. He crept down the stairs in a quiet manner, being cautious of everything around him. He peered into the kitchen, and saw Ayumi. But, hadn't she had been taken by the Institute for the Mentally Insane? He was the one who signed all the papers for it, so he knew it wasn't a dream. He was going to leave her the day she had almost killed the man at the coffee shop. She was all over television, and he wasn't going to stay with a convicted almost-murderer while he and his daughter's lives were at stake every day because of it.

"Makoto?" She said.

"Ayumi. Hey, sweetheart. Uh… How was your day? It's kind of late, so…"

"Why don't you tell me, Makoto? Why don't you tell me how my day was?" She said, lifting a large knife from the counter. She was laughing. "Yes, Makoto. It is late. VERY LATE."

She bolted at him with incredible speed. He tried to run for the door, but in came a man. The same man he signed Ayumi over to.

"Doctor Kaede! You have to help me. My wife, she's insane!" He said.

"Now, Makoto. It isn't nice to call people 'insane.'"

Kaede backhanded Makoto, and he went flying to the ground.

Makoto looked up and Ayumi was standing over him. She had thrust the knife down, attempting to hit him. He rolled out of the way just in time to see it stab into the ground an inch or so away from him.

"Not so fast," she said.

She firmly grasped Makoto by the head, and brought him to his feet.

"Let's go visit Kai, un?"

She held Makoto by the back of his neck and led him upstairs with Kaede at his back with the knife.

"No! Stop! She's just a little girl, Ayumi," he said.

"Yes, but a little girl who needs one last punishment for all the hell she's put me through. Tantrums, screaming, crying, asking for every god damn thing when we go out shopping… It's VERY bothersome, Makoto."

Determination appeared on Makoto's face. He wasn't going to let them hurt his little girl. They finally got upstairs to Kai's room.

"Open the door, Makoto."

He hesitated. Ayumi nodded to Kaede, and he pressed his own knife against Makoto's back. Makoto opened the door and seen that his daughter was still asleep. He was gently nudged inside the room. Kaede stayed outside as Makoto and Ayumi proceeded in.

Ayumi shook Kai awake, not being too rough, and her eyes opened.

"Okaa-chan? Papa said you left."

"I did, sweetie. I did. But, now To-san is going to leave. So are you."

Ayumi lifted the knife and said, "Get out of bed. NOW."

"Papa! What's happening? Why is mama doing this?"

Kai started crying. She had long, dark brown hair, and it was tied into 2 long braids, both draped down her shoulders. She had blue eyes, just like Makoto, and was wearing Hello Kitty footy pajamas. Kai was only 6, so it was in her nature to cry when she was scared.

"Kai, just do as anata no okāsan says. Please," Makoto said. The look in his eyes was heartbreaking.

Kai got up out of bed.

"Good. Now stand in front of anata no otōsan" Ayumi kicked him behind the knees, and he fell to them.

kai walked over to her dad, and stood a few feet in front of him. An evil smile spread across Ayumi's face. Makoto didn't have time to act before Ayumi grabbed Kai by the head and slid the knife across her throat. Kai gagged, choked, and cried. She uttered out, "Gomen'nasai…" before she fell into his arms. Blood was running fast, and Kai was gone. He held her tight in his arms and screamed to his heart's content, rocking her back and forth. Ayumi just rolled her eyes and looked at Kaede. They smiled at each other. Not an ordinary smile, though. A smile that a couple would share. Kaede walked up behind Makoto and stabbed him in the back of the head. He grabbed Ayumi and held her. They kissed, in a very passionate sense, and walked out of the house, hand in hand. No one knows to this day what ever happened to Kaede and Kaede. But some would like to say they got married and had a kid of their own. To love, and to murder, all the same.


End file.
